


Love Will Never Die

by KPopandAnime4LifeGirl



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, High School, Love, Supernatural Elements, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vampic, Vampires, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopandAnime4LifeGirl/pseuds/KPopandAnime4LifeGirl
Summary: Have you ever been cursed when you were young, and the only way to break the curse is to love but….... You don’t believe in love so you learn to deal with it. Then you meet this person and this person is instantly drawn to you, and you develop feelings for that person too but…... You didn’t believe in it so you try to push that person away. But when that person’s life is in danger….You risk your own life to save that person because you realize you have strong feelings for that person….





	1. Sneak Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I am new here but I am not new to writing fanfics. It has been a long time since I wrote one but thanks to the authors of some of my favorite stories I have read on here, I have been inspired to start writing again!! I am going to keep up with my stories as much as possible this time around. I hope you enjoy them and I do appreciate feedback so I know what to improve on!
> 
> P.S. Shout out to my top 2 favorite authors {Obliviouschyld} and {islandahgase} for inspiring me to write again!! Also, (M/v) and (F/v) stands for (Male voice) and (Female voice).
> 
> Now here is a sneak peek of what is to come for "Love Will Never Die"!!

F/v: Hi. I’m (female name)

M/v:(thinking) Wow, that’s a beautiful name (says) Um..….hi?

 

F/v:(smiles) You’re really cute

M/v:(smiles) And you’re beau-….(realizes what he’s about to say and says harshly) I mean, yeah, so what! Look, I have to go

F/v:(looks sad and watches him leave)

 

F/v:(looks into his eyes and leans in to kiss him)

M/v:(looks into her and begins to lean in to kiss her but then realizes what he’s about to do and stops) I can’t do this (leave her house)

F/v:(left there sad and confused)

 

F/v:(male name) I LOVE YOU!!

M/v: Yeah?! Well I doesn’t love you!!

F/v:(runs away crying)

M/v:(puts his head down in shame and guilt and sighs)

 

M/v 1:(sees childhood enemies) No way!  
M/v 2:(sees also) What the?!  
M/v 3: I can’t believe it!  
M/v 4: I thought we would never see their faces again!  
M/v 5: This can’t be happening!  
M/v 6: Oh it’s happening alright! It’s-  
M/v 7: The-

 

M/v:(male name) don’t even care about you. So, won’t you come with me tonight?

F/v: I don’t know

M/v:(looks into her eyes and hypnotizes her)

F/v:(becomes hypnotized and then says) Okay, I’ll go with you

M/v 2:(sees and hears everything secretly)

 

M/v:(smiles evilly and fangs appear) Haha, don’t worry baby, this will only hurt for a second (laughs evilly)

F/v:(screams) AHHHH!! (male name) HELP!!

M/v 2: GET AWAY FROM HER!!

 

M/v:(falls to his knees and then falls to the ground)

F/v: NOOOO!!(runs over to him, turns him over, and lifts him up a little) Please don’t leave me (male name). I love you (says with tears in her eyes)

M/v: I….


	2. Chapter 1: The Vampire of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been cursed when you were young, and the only way to break the curse is to love but….... You don’t believe in love so you learn to deal with it. Then you meet this person and this person is instantly drawn to you, and you develop feelings for that person too but…... You didn’t believe in it so you try to push that person away. But when that person’s life is in danger….
> 
> You risk your own life to save that person because you realize you have strong feelings for that person….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So received some hits for the sneak peek since I uploaded, which is good. I also appreciate the kudos as well! So without further ado, here is the first chapter!! Just to let you all know, (M/n) and (F/n) stands for (Male name) and (Female name). Enjoy the chapter!!

*Dream*

M/n fangs appear. "Haha, I’m going to enjoy this”, he says before he goes to bite her neck.  
“AHHHH!!!!”, F/n screams.  
“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!”, yelled M/n2 as he punches M/n hard with an aqua-punch and sends him flying towards the wall.  
F/n hugs him tight. "Ohh Jin. I’m so glad you’re here!”, she says with tears in her eyes.  
Jin hugs her back and says, “Don’t worry. I won’t let him hurt you”.  
That’s when Jin senses M/n coming towards them so he pushes F/v gently out the way so she wouldn’t get hurt.  
“You’re going to pay for that Jin!!!”, M/n yells angrily as he flies fast towards him and sends him flying back with a thunder-kick.

Even though Jin’s water elemental powers are weak against M/n’s electric elemental powers, he was able to block the kick with his rapid water shield so it would not cause severe damage. As he is flying backwards from the kick he manages to go into a backflip and slides back a bit on his feet before kneeling on his left knee with both hands on the ground, head facing down as he tries to catch his breath. He was feeling a bit of the repercussions from the kick but tried not to focus too much on it. That’s when M/n decided to use a sneak attack. He smirks and shoots a giant electroball from his hands towards Jin and goes flying right behind it.

F/n sees what M/n is doing. “Jin look out!!!”, yelled F/n.

Jin looks up and quickly jumps towards his right to dodge the attack that was heading straight for him, only for him to slowly turn his head and is about to come in contact with a powerful thunder punch and-

*End of Dream*

Jin’s POV

“BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!”

I bolt up from my dream in a sitting position on my bed, with sweat dripping from my forehead and breathing heavily. I noticed my fangs were down as they were grazing my bottom lip as I was breathing. I looked over at my digital alarm clock that was on top of my nightstand. It read “6:30 AM”. I pressed the snooze button to turn the alarm off. I combed my fingers through my golden brown locks and wiped some of the sweat off my forehead. I had that same dream again, or more like nightmare. I don’t understand why I keep having it. Every time I have it, I have no idea who I am fighting because the figure is blurry and so is the girl. I wonder who she is and why is she there or in danger in the first place? Maybe my older Namjoon can tell me what this all means, for I have no idea what it is or why I keep having the same recurring nightmare. I retract my fangs and head towards my bathroom to freshen up and get ready for the day.

Hello everyone! As you all may now know, my name is “Seokjin" or “Jin” for short. You might not know everything that is happening now so I am going to tell you a bit about me. Me and my six other brothers are the “Bangtans”. We all live together alone in a huge vintage house that is in the woods a little outside of Seoul. My three youngest siblings are named Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. They are fraternal triplets and are 14 years olds. They are nicknamed “The Sneaky Maknaes” for they love to play tricks on their hyungs and what not. My second eldest brothers are named Yoongi and Hoseok. They are fraternal twins who are complete opposites of each other like the sun and moon. While Hoseok is happy and go-lucky with lots of energy, Yoongi is more laid back and can sometimes have a bit of a temper. Do not get on his bad side, trust me. They are 15 years old. Then there is me and my twin Namjoon, however, we see Namjoon as the eldest not only because he was born before me but he is the most mature and really looks out for us. We are both 16 years old and are basically the “parents" of the household. We are also all vampires with elemental abilities. We were not always like this though. 

A few years after the triplets were born, an evil witch had casted a curse upon us that turned us into blood-sucking demons. It had something to do with a deal our parents made a long time ago with her before we were born but never honored the deal and so she got back at them by cursing us. A few years after the incident, our parents were killed……..I do not want to go into detail about that. It is still a touchy topic for me to talk about. However, the main reason for their deaths was because of love. We were told that “love" would break our cursed fate, but due to what happened to our parents, we do not believe in it and have grown accustomed to our new lives. Besides, being a vampire is not all bad. We know how to immune ourselves from things that can hurt us, such as sunlight, garlic, wooden stakes, etc. We also have special elemental abilities along with our vampire ones. My ability is water. I can control water and wield it to whatever shape or form I want. I can also breathe within it. It is as if I am one with water. My brothers will tell you about their abilities later. The only downside to being a vampire is the fact that we have to drink blood. Since we are not the evil kind of vampires that likes to drink human blood, we only go hunting for animal blood in the forest. We do not take a whole lot, for we want the animals to still be alive but we take enough to last us a whole day or two. Also, since we were cursed as vampires and not born as ones, we age as normal humans would, however, I do believe our physical aging will stop at a certain time as our age will continue, making us to still look young as we get older.

Today is our first day of attending school and I honestly could not be more excited. It was Namjoon’s idea for us to enter society and continue to live normal lives as if we were human teenaged boys, for we sheltered ourselves ever since we were cursed. He also wanted us to receive an education and to try and make friends. He registered us about a week ago at the Center Seoul High School. The triplets will be in the 9th grade, the opposite twins in the 10th, and I in the 11th. Namjoon will already be a senior for his IQ is one of the highest in Seoul and he passed the entry exam with flying colors. That is one of the reasons why we look to him when we have a problem that needs solving. He is the most intelligent person we know.  
Well, that is all I have to tell you for right now.

Author’s POV

Seokjin removes the covers from the rest of his body and gets off his bed. He heads towards the bathroom where he brushes his teeth and then removes his clothes before getting in the shower. Without turning the nozzle, he uses his water ability to cause the water to fall from the shower head onto his body, at a temperature that is to his liking. As the water touches his body, the droplets travel all over his toned, muscular-thin body. He applies the body wash to his body and as it mixes with the droplets, it travels all over his body as well to thoroughly clean him. he applies shampoo on his hair and uses his hands to lather it. Once he felt his body was washed good, he had the shower water create a water-like cocoon around his entire body. He closes his eyes and focuses on his mind. This is a common ritual he does every morning when he wakes up and showers. It not only helps with rejuvenating his ability but to also calm his mind and become one with the water. Once he felt at peace, he opens his eyes and has the water fall straight down his body and into the drain. After he dries himself off he goes back to his room to get dressed. He wears a long sleeve black and yellow-striped-collared shirt with black denim jeans and his black and white puma sneakers. He looks at himself in his full length mirror and fixes his hair a bit. When he is satisfied with his look, he grabs his book bag from the chair in front of the desk in his room and head downstairs to join his brothers for breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Was it good, bad, okay? Let me know. Also, if I made any errors please tell so I can fix them. If you are unclear on some things as well, I am happy to explain them.


	3. Chapter 2: All Psyched Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vampire of Psychic abilities and his unique/annoying brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so sorry for taking so long for writing the next chapter. It's my last semester of college and I have been busier than ever trying to complete all of my courses and make it to graduation. I don't know when I will be back with Chapter 3 so I made sure Chapter 2 was long to suffice until I return. I tried to make this chapter entertaining but I don't know if I succeeded. Tell me what you all thought!! Also, shout out to my ahgasisters @islandahgase and @Obliviouschyld, and @Kook_ookie1 for the comments and those who left kudos!! They mean a lot!! I also really appreciate the hits!! I am going to try and work on my chapters when I have time and upload them when they're ready. Enjoy Chapter 2!!

Author’s POV

As Seokjin walked downstairs and then turned right into the long hallway that connected to the kitchen, he instantly turned to the side with his back against the wall as Jungkook came flying in the air towards him at a great-neck speed, with Hoseok on his heels chasing after him.

 

“Sorry Jin hyung!”, said Jungkook when he flew past.

“Get back here!!”, yelled Hoseok.

 

Seokjin felt a bit of static shock as Hoseok ran by and with him being a vampire with water abilities, the pain was equivalent to a 50-watt shock to the body.

 

“Ahhhh, danggit!!”, yelled Jin.

“Sorry hyung!!”, yelled Hoseok from the opposite end of the hall from the kitchen.

“Gosh, I hate it when he does that”, Jin thought.

 

Luckily the shock wasn’t that intense so Jin was able to recover quickly while taking 3 deep breaths. He continued walking down the hall until he was at the entrance of the kitchen. Sitting at the island table in the middle of the kitchen was Jimin and Taehyung, with Taehyung sitting in the middle and Jimin sitting on his right, eating "Berry Captain Crunch”. They were dressed almost identically wearing an all yellow long-sleeved sweater with a big black horizontal line in the middle on Taehyung’s sweater, and a big black diagonal line going from top right to bottom left on Jimin’s sweater; Jungook’s sweater was opposite of Jimin’s with the diagonal line going from top left to bottom right. They wore dark denim jeans with all-white Puma sneakers. The empty seat with a bowl in front of it that was on Taehyung’s left was where Jungkook was last sitting before being chased by Hoseok. 

 

“Morning Jin hyung!”, the twins said simultaneously.

“Good morning Jimin and Taehyung. Do you know where Namjoon hyung is?”

 

Before they could answer his question, Jungkook and Hoseok arrived back in the kitchen with Jungkook flying towards the ceiling lights so Hoseok would not be able to touch him. He had a victorious smile on his face while Hoseok angrily looked up at him.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop using your mini tornadoes to get me up in the morning?! You made me fall off my bed and my room is now a mess!”, said Hoseok.

“Haha, I was just trying to help you hyung. Didn’t want you to be late for your first day of school”, said Jungkook.

 

That’s when Hoseok realized where he was and had a mischievous smirk on his face. He focused on the ceiling light that Jungkook was near and sent a tiny lightning bolt from it towards Jungkook, which unexpectedly jolted his entire body, causing him to fall down on the floor with a thud and out cold.

 

“Hahahaha, now that was a ‘shocking’ surprise”, cracked Jin, only to have the rest of his brothers sigh with a groan.

“Hyung, I love you, but that was one of your cheesiest jokes yet”, said Hoseok.

“Anyway- “

“Taehyung!!!!!”

 

Before Taehyung could finish what he was going to say, he was interrupted by an angry Yoongi that just entered the kitchen with a mean glare towards him.

 

“Why is there a whole forest in my room?!!”, growled Yoongi

“I-I-I thought your room could use some sprucing up since it seemed so dark and gloomy hyung”, said Taehyung with a bit of fear in his voice.

“How many times did I tell you NOT to fill my room with your ground work?!”, said Yoongi.

“Mmmm, about a bajillion times”, said Taehyung nonchalantly with a smile on his face and then high-fives Jimin while both giggle at his comment.

 

That’s when Taehyung started to smell something burning. He sniffs around to find what’s cooking.

 

“Hey, do you smell something burn- YEEEOOOWWOWOWOWOOOOW!!!!!!!”.

 

Before Taehyung could finish asking his question, he jumped up from his chair holding his butt.

 

“HOT BUNS!! HOT BUNS!! HOT HOT HOT!!”, he yelled jumping up and down while patting his butt, trying to cool down it down.

 

Yoongi had heated up the chair he was sitting in with his mind which caused Taehyung’s butt to burn. Yoongi, with a satisfied look on his face, high-fives Hoseok and then went to make himself some breakfast. Hoseok and Yoongi were wearing almost identical outfits as well. Hoseok was wearing an all yellow long-sleeved shirt with a full-body picture of Naruto Uzamaki in sage mode smirking on the front and the Uzamaki symbol on the back, while Yoongi’s shirt was all black and had a full-body picture of Sasuke Uchiha wielding his sword and glaring his Sharingan with an emotionless, eerie expression on his face, on the front and the Uchiha crest on the back. Both wearing black denim jeans and Hoseok rocking all-white Nike high-tops and Yoongi rocking all-black Nike high-tops. 

 

“Anyway, Namjoon hyung is in the living room watching tv”, said Jimin.

“Thanks Jimin. I will see you all in a- WOOOOOHHhhhhh!!”.

 

As Seokjin turned around and headed for the hallway that goes towards the living room, he slipped and went sliding on a path of ice down the whole hallway towards the living room, thanks to Jimin.

 

“Why is Seokjin hyung always falling for Namjoon hyung?”, said Jimin with a smirk on his face, as he takes a bite of his spoonful of cereal.

“Looks like he’s sliding into his DM”, Taehyung joked in, laughing along with Jimin.

“You boys need help”, said Yoongi, with Hoseok nodding in agreement.

“Uhh, what happened?”, Jungkook asked groggily as he lifted his head up.

“Oh nothing. You just missed Seokjin hyung take the “L” of the year”, said Jimin nonchalantly.

“Darn! I always miss the good stuff”, pouts Jungkook.

 

As Seokjin came sliding through the entrance of the living room, he came to a screeching halt, as if his body was forcefully stopped. He landed right near Namjoon’s feet, who was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

 

“You really need to watch where you step Seokjin. Especially knowing how sneaky the maknaes can be,” said Namjoon as he was flipping through channels with his mind.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks for stopping me from sliding further hyung,” said Seokjin.

“No prob. Now, if you’ve come to talk to me about the constant dream you’ve been having, I have to be honest, this one has me a bit perplexed,” Namjoon said to Seokjin with a confused look.

“How did you…..nevermind. So you have no idea what it means?”, asked Seokjin.

“Not exactly. I know you’re in some kind of battle with an enemy, but it is the female that is throwing me off. I have no idea who she is and we have never seen her before, so why is she showing up in your dreams and is in danger?”, said Namjoon.

“That is what I like to know,” said Jin as he looks towards the ground with a pondering look.

“Let’s not worry too much about it. I’m sure it will become clear soon. Right now, we need to be making our way to school. Can’t be late on the first day right?”, said Namjoon, as he turned off the tv and stood up from the couch. 

 

Namjoon was wearing navy blue denim jeans with a plain white t-shirt under a fleece black and white-checkered shirt, unbuttoned, with black and white Jordan high tops.

 

“By the way, can you make a waterball in the palm of your hand real quick?”

“Yeah, why?”, asked Seokjin as he formed a waterball, floating on the palm of his hand.

 

In the blink of an eye, the waterball disappeared from Seokjin’s hand.

 

“Where did it-“

“Ahhhhh!!!! Where did all this water come from?? I’m completely soaked!!!”, yelled Jimin from the kitchen.

 

Namjoon had teleported the waterball to fall atop of Jimin, payback for causing Jin to slip and fall on an icy path. He and Jin laughed as he picked up his backpack and teleported them into the kitchen.

 

“Really hyung?! Did you have get me all wet before school?! Now how I am I going to dry off in time??”, whined Jimin.

“I can dry you quick”, suggested Yoongi with an evil smirk.

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before playing a trick on your hyung”, said Namjoon.

“Yeah! But since it is the first day of school and I don’t want us to be late, I’ll help you THIS time”, said Jin as he sucked all the water off Jimin until he was fully dry.

“Now let’s go, everyone out!”, said Namjoon.

 

Everyone headed to the front door and out towards the black SUV awaiting outside on the driveway. Namjoon was right behind Jin and tapped him on the shoulder to give him a Quakers breakfast bar. Jin smiled and gladly took the bar from Namjoon, for he forgot to eat something for breakfast. They all got in the SUV, with Namjoon in the driver’s seat, Jin in the passenger seat, Yoongi and Hoseok in the middle seats, and the triplets in the back.

 

Namjoon’s POV

 

Hey, what’s up everyone! The name’s Namjoon and I am the eldest twin and brother of my six other brothers. My twin brother Seokjin probably filled you in on everything so far so I don’t really need to say a lot. I have been taking care of my younger bros ever since…….well, you all know why. It is a topic that I really do not like talking about so I won’t. Just know that I always look out for my brothers and they will always be my first priority. I wanted us to still try and live normal lives, despite our circumstances, so I enrolled us in the Center Seoul High School. This would also be a great way to adapt to society and meet new people. Anyway, that is all I have to say for now. Oh yeah! If you haven’t already noticed, I have psychic abilities, hence what happened to Jimin. Did I mention I’m a bit more protective of my twin, cause I am.

 

Author’s POV

Namjoon started the car and they were off. Seokjin turned on the radio and “Bermuda Triangle” by Zico, Crush, and Dean came on. All of them were singing and rapping the lyrics to the song. Namjoon was driving down Jeong Avenue and stopped at the red light on Yeong Lane, he started to feel weird. He put his hand to his head, eyes closed, and that’s when he started got hit with a vision of a girl. 

*Namjoon’s Vision*

Plumped pink lips, short light brown hair that frames her face well, beautiful chocolate brown eyes, she looked a little tomboyish but that’s what made her unique and stand out from all the other girls. Namjoon then saw her smiling. A smile that was so warm and bright that it made Namjoon’s heart skip a beat. Suddenly, a dark violet cloud was creeping up behind the girl and was slowly covering her body. Her smile soon faded and before the dark cloud swallowed her whole, she said...

 

“Help me.”

 

and she was gone. Namjoon then saw angry red eyes glaring through the dark cloud, as it laughs evilly until it soon faded away.

 

*End of Namjoon’s Vision*

“Namjoon, are you okay?!”, said Jin with a concerned look on his face. Once Namjoon’s vision subsided, he opened his eyes and looked up to see his brothers looking at him with a worried look.

 

Namjoon’s POV

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just had a weird vision that’s all”, I said. 

“What did you see?”, asked Jimin

“Is something bad going to happen at school?”, asked Hoseok.

“Did you find out the cheat codes for ‘League of Legends’”, asked Jungkook. 

 

We all just looked at him with an “Are you serious” look. 

 

“What? I’m trying to become the top player in the game.”

 

We just rolled their eyes.

 

“Seriously though, you sure you’re okay?”, asked Jin me.

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s nothing to worry about. Let’s just focus on getting to school”, I said while giving him a reassuring smile.

 

Once the light turned green I continued down the road and headed towards the school. There’s no way I am telling them about my vision. I don’t even know what it means or what is even going on! Who was that girl and why when she smiled, it made my heart skip a beat? More important, why did she need help? This is all so confusing but maybe I’ll find out sooner or later. Right now, I just want us to get to school on time. When we arrive at the school, there were so many students all over the place. I parked the car in the parking lot next to the school and we all got out. It was a bit of a shock for us because we have never interacted with other people besides us. People were either talking in a group, running around and chasing each other, listening to their music, or other means of entertainment until it was time to go into the building. As we were walking towards the entrance of the school, I glanced to my right and froze. I couldn’t believe what I saw. It’s…it’s….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Namjoon saw?? Why do the maknaes love annoying their hyungs?? How do you think their first day of school will go? All of these questions will be answered in Chapter 3!! 
> 
> Omgosh!! Being a multi-fandom fan can be a bit exhausting and expensive.......but I regret nothing!!!
> 
> GOT7 has me crying tears of joy and passing out, NCT has me jamming and popping it everywhere, these comebacks are so lit, and Stray Kids has me shooketh!! Especially Felix!! I am still in disbelief that his voice is that deep!!!! It had me laying on the floor trying to figure out who or what possessed this boy and has him sounding so....so........
> 
> Anyway, that's all for now. If you have a Twitter, follow me!! Mines is @SingingStar914 and I follow back!

**Author's Note:**

> So this story I had started writing years ago but never finished. I am now going to finish it and I am using my favorite KPop groups and artists this time around. I am a multi-fandom fan to groups such as BTS, B.A.P, GOT7, BlackPink, KARD, Twice, Seventeen, and many more. KPop is my main focus now lol!


End file.
